


Comment le Monde fut Réellement Sauvé

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit pour mangacrack over dans le comment_fic pour le prompt suivant : Supernatural: Sam. Que Lucifer aille se faire foutre, que l'apocalypse aille se faire foutre : Sam est à court de café. Les choses vont vraiment se gâter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment le Monde fut Réellement Sauvé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How the World was Really Saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237927) by [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars). 



> Titre original : How the World was Really Saved  
> Pairing : Surtout Gen, un peu de Gabriel/Sam, Dean/Castiel sous-entendu également.  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Nombre de mots en VO : 1296  
> Nombre de mots en VF : 1451  
> Spoilers : Les saisons 4&5, comme les anges et Lucifer.  
> Warnings : Pur Crack, Pur humour, pas grand chose de plus.  
> Note de l'auteur : J'ai adoré ce prompt alors j'ai promptement (*sourire*) écrit ça. C'est mon essai à du crack humoristique, faites-moi savoir si ça passe ou ça casse.

Quand Dean se réveille ce matin, il lance un long regard au visage de son petit frère et frémit. Lentement, avec précaution, il s'extirpe hors du lit, soulagé quand le mouvement n'attire pas l'attention de Sam du mur du fond où il fronce les sourcils. Dean se doute de ce qui mérite ce regard et un coup d'œil à la machine à café portable sur la petite table de l'hôtel le confirme.

Sam est à court de café.

Paniqué, Dean essaye de se rappeler si c'était son tour la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eut besoin de faire les courses et si oui ou non Sam est sur le point de l'assassiner pour avoir oublié. À son grand soulagement, il se rappelle que la dernière fois avait été le tour de Sam, alors c'est entièrement de la faute de son petit frère.

Toujours méfiant, Dean se garde de dire bonjour et enfile à la place ses vêtements.

– Hey Sam, dit-il avec précaution. Tu veux qu'on passe par Starbucks en sortant de la ville ?

Sam lui lance un regard qui le fait grimacer. Il y a des ombres profondes sous les yeux de son frère et il a l'air crevé comme la mort. Il ne semble que légèrement prêt à l'homicide, aussi Dean pense que Sam est trop fatigué du cauchemar amené par Lucifer pour en faire toute une histoire. Alors Sam fronce les sourcils gravement et Dean oublie tout à propos de cette idée.

– Non, dit rapidement son frère. J'attends.

Dean lance un regard circulaire à leur hôtel, au papier-peint en lambeaux, à la lampe cassée, à la portion brune de plafond et cligne des yeux.

– Pour quoi ?

– Lucifer.

Dean cligne à nouveau des yeux, sentant son cœur rater un battement.

– Kwah ? Quoi ? Sammy ?

– Je me suis rendormis, je l'ai appelé en rêve et lui ai dit où nous sommes, dit calmement Sam, sans une note de plaisanterie.

Cette fois, Dean ne sait même pas quoi répondre. Sam semble comprendre et continue.

– J'en ai marre de ça, Dean. De tout ça. Ça se termine maintenant.

Juste au moment où le plus âgé des Winchester commence à réellement flipper mentalement, la chambre se trouble et ils ne sont plus seuls. Lucifer se tient là, à l'autre bout de la petite table où Sam est assis avec sa machine à café inutile.

– Sam, c'est si bon de voir que tu as entendu raison, ronronne Lucifer, sonnant si satisfait et fier que Dean a juste envie de lui jeter quelque chose. Sam semble penser la même chose.

– En effet.

– Alors, tu es prêt à me dire oui ?

– Non. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne dirais jamais ça. Je t'ai appelé ici pour une autre raison.

Lucifer se renfrogne légèrement et penche la tête.

– Oh ?

– C'est fini, Lucifer.

Sam ne se lève pas, ne bouge pas du tout et soudainement, Dean a l'impression d'une certaine manière qu'il devient plus distinct. Malgré la taille insultante de son frère, Sam n'a jamais été du genre à s'imposer. Il est bien trop passif pour ça.

– Je ne serais pas ton vaisseau, je ne t'aiderais pas à détruire le monde parce que tu piques une crise et je ne te laisserais plus faire n'importe quoi avec ma tête.

Le Diable fronce les sourcils, ne paraissant pas du tout impressionné et fait un pas en avant, même si Sam ne bouge pas.

– Je surveillerais mon langage si j'étais toi, Samuel, je pourrais m'offenser.

– Je t'en pris, baille Sam en poussant son mug de café vide sur le côté pour pouvoir poser son menton sur sa paume, un coude sur la table.

– Tu ne peux rien faire de plus que de me donner des cauchemars. Et même ça, c'est pathétique. Je veux dire, sérieusement, tu es tellement loin d'être original que mes propres rêves m'ennuient. Tout ce que tu me montres jamais est la mort et la destruction, comme si je n'avais pas encore compris maintenant. Je suis désolé mais c'est dur d'être intimidant en montrant les mêmes choses répétitivement alors que je les ai déjà vues.

La mâchoire de Lucifer s'est décrochée et il fixe Sam comme s'il n'a aucune idée de comment gérer ce nouveau développement dans le manque de peur de son vaisseau. Dean est juste presque sûr d'avoir arrêté de respirer au même moment où Sam a commencé à parler.

Son regard oscille entre son frère et le Diable nerveusement, mais Sam est grincheux et irritable face à la confusion de Lucifer.

– Je ne... comprend pas, dit lentement Lucifer. Qu'est-ce qui a amené une pareille... intervention ?

Et avec un sursaut, Dean se rend compte de ce qu'est exactement cette situation bizarre. Sam a joué sa propre, personnelle intervention contre Satan. Putain de merde...

Sam fait un geste de main sans s'en rendre compte et soupire.

– Je me suis réveillé ce matin et j'ai réalisé qu'on avait plus de café, alors j'ai commencé à penser à quel point cette situation toute entière et juste un paquet de débilités puériles fatigantes. Alors, j'ai décidé que quand c'est trop, c'est trop et je t'ai appelé. Maintenant, tu vas rester là et m'écouter pour une fois et quand j'aurais fini, tu pourras partir.

Les yeux vides, Lucifer ne semble pas avoir la capacité de se mettre en colère tant il est choqué.

– Tu te comportes totalement comme un enfant. Un enfant avec des pouvoirs cosmiques, mais un enfant tout de même. Ton combat est entre toi et ta famille et les problèmes que vous avez sont également les vôtres. N'essaye pas de me dire le contraire parce que je sais que tu mentirais. En tous cas, étant donné que tout ce truc est à propos de ta famille, occupe-t-en avec ta famille et fout-nous la paix. Je veux dire, sérieusement, c'est votre connerie, vous nettoyez. On ne vous a rien fait, alors vous n'avez aucune raison de reporter vos problèmes sur nous. Compris ?

Dean s'est déjà fait passer un savon par Sam auparavant mais rien de comparé à ça et il est si heureux de pouvoir dire ça. Parce que Lucifer a l'air traumatisé et blessé et coupable également. À la surprise de Dean, Lucifer, choqué, acquiesce une fois à la demande de Sam et se trémousse inconfortablement.

Sam fixe le Diable avec des yeux rétrécis qui le fusillent avant de hocher la tête de satisfaction et de faire un petit mouvement de main.

– Très bien, tant que tu comprends. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Comme un enfant pressé de s'échapper des réprimandes de ses parents, Lucifer s'envole et Dean s'assoit brusquement sur son lit.

– Bordel de merde, Sammy, dit-il vainement.

Petit frère Winchester, supposé être le garçon-roi démoniaque, regarde Dean et lui offre un sourire tenu.

– Maintenant on peut aller chez Starbucks.

Un claquement de doigt emplit la chambre et soudain, un café énorme, mousseux, écumeux et rempli de sucre est posé sur la table juste en face de Sam. Sam fixe le breuvage discutable comme un homme mourant et seul Dean lève les yeux pour voir Gabriel adossé contre le mur.

L'ange hausse un sourcil à l'expression de Dean et hausse les épaules.

–Quoi ? Comme si j'étais le seul à trouver ça sexy ? dit-il avec un reniflement.

Dean se fige et secoue la tête, murmurant pour lui-même à propos des anges partageurs et plus-méritant-que-leurs-frères.

Mais hey, au moins maintenant l'Apocalypse a été annulée avec succès, à s'en fier au café apparaissant magiquement sur la table. Chacun d'eux porte la marque d'une excuse de chaque ange et démon ayant été un connard avec eux dernièrement. Toutes les excuses sont adressées à Sam.

Son frère a l'air d'être au Paradis alors qu'il lape chaque café et fait des bruits vaguement (ou pas si vaguement en fait) sexuels en appréciation. Alors qu'il regarde le spectacle, Dean entend Gabriel marmonner sombrement pour lui-même des choses à propos « d'imitateurs » essayant de marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Dean pense qu'il devrait être horrifié des implications de tout ça mais majoritairement il est... bon, il est encore trop choqué pour vraiment ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Alors quand Castiel appariait dans un froissement de trench coat dramatique, Dean ne perd pas de temps avant de se jeter sur l'ange et le supplier de l'emmener loin. Perplexe, Castiel jette un long regard à la scène avant de l'exhausser de faire ce que lui demande sa charge, ne ressentant aucune envie de poser des questions.

La dernière chose que voit Dean avant que Castiel ne l'emmène est le regard de prédateur de Gabriel sur son petit frère distrait alors que l'archange se rapproche de lui. Dean n'a jamais été aussi heureux du timing implacable de son ange.


End file.
